Highlander - Origins
by Vampiresanddemons
Summary: A look into the life of my Highlander OC Crystal. The main storyline has stayed the same, however I made changes for my OC. We are starting at the very beginning of her immortal life. Back in the Bronze Age with a fearsome group of immortals who terrorize the country.
1. Chapter 1

Highlander – Origins

The year was 2400 BC; in the small Arzawa village Crystal walked lightly across the warm desert sand. Her head was in a different place as she sat her water skin down, and walked into her family's tent. Since her father was a hunter he had left her at home with her younger sister and mother.

"Crystal, take me outside." her sister begged running over to her.

"I just came in." Crystal replied in a tired voice.

Before her sister could protest their mother snapped, "Take your sister outside!"

Crystal cringed at the harshness in her mother's voice, and hurried outside with her sister. Before she left she grabbed the water skin off of the sandy floor, and slung it over her shoulder. She hated when her father left on hunting trips. Her mother changed completely, and she always yelled at her for everything.

Crystal walked after her skipping sister slowly as her thoughts began to wander once again. For several months she had thought of something better for herself. She wanted so much more for her life. She did not want to stay in the village, or to marry one of the many men chasing after her heart.

"More like chasing after my body." she murmured to herself.

Crystal's sister stopped and asked, "What did you say Crystal?"

"Nothing." she replied.

Her sister shrugged and started skipping ahead once more. Crystal returned to her thoughts while watching her sister. She loved her with all her heart, but ever since she started feeling different she had thoughts of running away from the village. The only thing keeping her there was her precious little sister, and Crystal would do anything for her.

Crystal was drawn out of her thoughts at the sound of her sister's scream. They had walked all the way out of the village, and were now a few feet away from the forest. Her sister was on the ground staring at the mangled form of the village healer. He was face down in the golden sand, but the sand around his body was dyed a deep crimson.

"Get back." Crystal said quietly to her sister.

"Was it an animal?" her sister questioned rising slowly to her feet.

"No animal could do that. At least none that I've ever seen."

"Crystal!" her sister screamed and pointed to her right.

Crystal followed her sister's point and gasped. There before them were four men on horseback, each wearing a mask to conceal their face. Crystal reached out towards her sister only to have a knife thrown at her outstretched hand. She withdrew it seconds before the blade impaled itself in her flesh.

"Crystal…" her sister whispered taking several steps back.

Crystal was trembling; she wanted to run, to get away from these men. She had no way of knowing if they were the killers of the healer, but something in the way they carried themselves confirmed her suspicions. In her heart Crystal knew she could not go anywhere without her sister.

"Come to me slowly." she whispered.

Slowly her sister backed up, and stood in front of Crystal. Both could feel the other tremble against each other.

"Who do you think it is?" one of the men asked.

"I don't know," another replied, "get them alone, and I will tell you."

The men laughed, and started forward on their horses.

"When I tell you, I want you to run for the village." Crystal said to her sister.

"Crystal no!" she shouted up to her, "They'll kill you too!"

"Shh," Crystal soothed and patted her head, "It's alright. I'll keep them here as long as I can. You go warn the others."

Her sister began to cry, but she nodded and pulled away from her.

One of the men laughed and stated, "She won't get far."

"Now Caspian let the little one go. We'll get her later." replied another.

This one was different from the others. He was all in white where the others were wearing brown and black.

"Go, run!" Crystal yelled and shoved her sister into the fastest run a seven year old could master.

Crystal turned to face the four, still trembling slightly. She did not know what she could do against four men on horseback, but she was determined to give her sister as much time as possible. One of the men dismounted and walked over to her laughing.

"We are in luck brothers. It would seem this is the one we are taking." he stated.

"What do you want? Why would you kill our healer?" Crystal demanded stepping away from him.

"Caspian, Silas, go after the young one. Make sure the village doesn't have the chance to prepare for us." he said ignoring her.

"No!" Crystal shouted and put herself between them and the path to the village.

"This one has spirit." the man in white said dismounting.

"Please, let her go." Crystal pleaded, "I'll do what ever you want, just please let her go."

The man standing in front of her laughed, "There is nothing you can do to change our ways."

Crystal turned to run, but was hit on the back of her neck by a strong, hard hand. She was unconscious for several minutes before opening her eyes to the smell of hot sand, and the screams of her village. Crystal staggered to her feet; her vision was blurry for a few moments as she stumbled towards the screaming. As her vision cleared she saw villagers running in all directions. Chaos surrounded her as she ran into the village. She saw the men right away cutting down people left and right with swords.

"No!" she yelled, but it fell unheard amongst the screams.

Two of the men turned on their horses, and looked right at her. One was the man who spoke to her earlier, and the other was the man dressed in white. It was almost as if they could sense that she was there. Crystal turned, and began to run to her tent. She stopped short as she viewed the bodies of her mother and sister. They were wrapped in each other's embrace, dead. Crystal began to shake as she fell to her knees. Everything had been fine before they went out. If only her sister had not wanted to go out, if only her mother had not made them go out, if only their father was home. Her eyes drifted to the side and she screamed. Her father was home, and he too was lying dead with a spear still grasped in his hand. Crystal heard the galloping of horses behind her, and turned to face the four with sadness.

"That's too bad," the man in white stated, "it would appear the spirit in her has died out."

Crystal looked at them silently as they laughed. Tears streaked down her face as realization finally set in. She knew she was going to die she just did not know when. She remembered one of them saying something about being taken. Crystal had several ideas of what they had meant, and none of them appealed to her.

"Well now are you going to come with us willingly, or are we going to have to kill you first?" one questioned.

Confusion surfaced inside of Crystal. They wanted her to come with them, yet they were giving her the option of death.

"I don't want to go with you," she began, "you killed my family and my village. I have nothing now." Crystal turned and picked up a fallen spear, and pointed it at the man in white continuing, "For my family's honor."

Crystal lasted for a brief moment before the one who spoke to her shoved his sword through her heart. Darkness surrounded Crystal as blood erupted from her mouth, and she joined her family in death. She thought she would see her family, a light, anything, but all she saw was blackness. She did not know how long it was before her eyes flew open, and she sat upright in pain. She was lying on a bed of sand in a poorly made tent. Her chest blazed with pain as she got to her feet and looked around. Crystal was sure she had been killed, for any wound like that was sure to leave anyone dead.

She walked out of the tent into the blazing sun shielding her eyes. Looking around Crystal saw that she was in a camp. Tents were set up everywhere, and several people walked aimlessly from place to place. Before Crystal could decide what to do a sharp pain buzzed through her head. She grabbed her head, but before she knew what was happening the pain left her.

"That's how you tell when one of us is around." said a voice from behind her, "I am Kronos."

Crystal turned to see the man who had spoken to her before. His mask was off, but she recognized his voice. His face was painted with black markings, but she could see a scar running down the right side of his face and across the eye.

"You will be in our camp from this day forward. You live because we wish it, and you die if we deem you unnecessary."

Crystal looked at him and questioned, "Why? I'm not special."

"Oh but you are." said a voice behind Kronos.

It was the man in white. He too had removed his mask, and he also had painted markings on his face.

"This is Methos, and the other two are Silas and Caspian. We are the Four Horsemen." Kronos stated proudly.

Crystal took a step back, only to run into the other two men.

"You will do what we ask of you without question. You will be broken of your spirit, and you will be trained." he continued with a smile.

"Trained?" Crystal asked timidly.

Kronos left her with nothing but a smile, as did Silas and Caspian. She was left with Methos staring at her.

"Tell me, how old are you?" he questioned.

Crystal answered a little flustered, "I'm twenty…but why would…"

"That's perfect," he interrupted, "it would have been such a bother if we would have taken your sister instead."

At the mention of her sister the images of her village's destruction came back to her. Crystal looked away from Methos trying to keep the tears from pouring from her eyes.

"You still haven't told me why." she stated quietly.

Methos regarded this with a smile and replied, "Because we wish it."

Crystal looked back at him and said, "I don't even know you."

Methos walked over to her and slapped her across the face stating coldly, "You don't need to know us. We wanted someone, and we obtained someone. That's all you need to know." Crystal stared at him with anger as he continued, "Hate me all you want girl. I own you. Displease me or any of my brothers and you will die again."

Methos turned and left her standing in the sun shaking.

"So I did die," she said to herself, "I thought you went to the spirit word when you died."

Crystal was lost, and did not know what to do. She noticed most of the people in the camp were young women like herself. They all avoided her, and when Crystal tried to talk to them they ignored her. Not wanting to see any of the Horsemen again she returned to the tent she woke up in. After she made herself as comfortable as possible on the sand she let her thoughts wander. There was something about Methos that was troubling her, something about his eyes. With Kronos it was clear that he enjoyed his work, but Methos seemed less sure of himself. In her solitude Crystal finally allowed herself to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed slowly for her. Crystal spent the few moments of freedom she had in her tent. All day the Horsemen gave her jobs to attend to. Mostly it was Kronos and Methos giving the orders. Even though they assured her that there was no leader among them Crystal ventured to guess that Kronos and Methos held more power and authority then Silas and Caspian.

Crystal had walked by Kronos' eyes when he said, "Girl, come here."

Bracing herself for a new task she walked over to him with her head down and replied, "Yes Kronos."

"Come in and talk with me." he demanded and walked into his tent.

Startled by this command she followed him. Inside his tent was a bed of furs and grass, and a bowl of fruit sitting neatly to one side.

"Sit." he said and seated himself on the furs.

Cautiously Crystal sat across from him and looked on in question.

"I've been wondering for some time now how a delicate thing like you could possibly avoid being taken in by a man." he said staring at her carefully.

Crystal's mother had also wondered this, but she kept quiet.

Annoyed by her silence Kronos continued, "Then I thought maybe you did have a husband, and that he's out there right now looking for you."

Again she kept silent, which only angered Kronos further.

Rising from the furs he grabbed Crystal and threw her forward yelling, "I told you to come in and talk, now talk!"

Turing to face him Crystal spat in his face. She thought that would make him furious, but he only smiled at her and wiped his face.

"Well this will give you the chance to see that we were not lying." he stated with a sadistic smile.

Before Crystal could say or do anything Kronos took out a dagger and stabbed her just below her right lung. Her vision darkened, and soon she could not feel anything. She awoke back in her tent staring at the ceiling. Crystal sat up, and was halted by a dull pain in her side. For the first time since arriving at the Horsemen's camp she looked down at herself. She noticed two holes in her clothing, one a few inches above her left breast, and the other at her right side. Just as she rose to her feet the pain she had grown used to when ever the Horsemen were near greeted her. Bracing herself for Kronos Crystal was mildly shocked to see Methos enter her tent.

"Welcome back." he said simply with a smile.

"Did I really die?" she asked.

Methos looked at her in the eyes and replied, "Twice actually. Come with me."

Without hesitation Crystal followed Methos to his tent.

"Didn't I warn you not to displease us?" he questioned.

Crystal looked slowly around the tent and replied, "I didn't know what he was going to do."

Smiling Methos put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Knowing Kronos it was probably going to look something like this."

"What do you…" she began, but was stopped short when Methos turned her to face him and shoved her on his bed.

Crystal tried sitting up, but was met by Methos who shoved her back, held her arms, and straddled her. Her heart was beating so hard and so fast that she thought she would loose consciousness.

"Methos." She managed to choke out.

He looked at her with malice, but there was something else there as well.

At the sound of his own name he pulled back and stated simply, "You haven't been wed."

All Crystal could manage was a shake of her head in reply. Methos smiled, and tightened his grip on her wrists. He did not have to tell her what he was planning for she could see it in his eyes.

"Don't resist," he said bending down close to her face, "Kronos was the one who killed you so he gets to choose when to take you, but I can do things to you as well."

Crystal was trying to find some sort of weakness in his hold, but there was none. There was nothing she could do against him for he would kill her the same as Kronos had earlier.

"Methos." she said again, but before either could say anything more he bent further, and kissed her.

To her surprise Crystal was overcome with desire for Methos. Their kiss was full and deep, but that's all it was. Soon after Methos broke away from Crystal, and pulled both himself and her to their feet.

"I will tell Kronos what we discussed, but next time you anger him it will not be forgiven so easily." Methos stated and left the tent.

A few minutes later Crystal left. As she walked back to her tent confusion clouded her mind. In her village a kiss meant everything to a man and a woman in love, but was it possible for Methos to love her. The thought sickened her, but then why was her heart and body still yearning for his touch. Crystal pondered this as she sat in her tent, and as she worked in the camp, but she kept thinking the same thoughts.

Kronos broke into laughter after Methos told him what had occurred with Crystal, "I knew she hadn't been taken yet."

Silas crossed his arms and looked across to Kronos saying, "You can keep her."

"What's the matter brother, isn't she good enough for you?" Caspian sneered.

"She's weak, I like strong women who fight back." Silas shot back.

The two started at each other, and with each passing second the tension rose between them.

"She gave Kronos quite the trouble this afternoon." Methos injected breaking their trance.

"Now Methos if they aren't interested in the girl that just means more for us." Kronos stated with a smile.

The four conversed for an hour before they broke away, and headed for their tents. As Methos was walking to his tent his thoughts turned to Crystal. It was strange that she did not fight back against him. Perhaps she was scared of dying twice in one day, but that was not what Methos saw. He saw fear of course, but he thought he caught the hint of desire as well.

"That's nonsense," he muttered to himself walking into his tent, "we massacred her entire village. Why would she want to be taken by any of us?"

"Thinking out loud again brother?" Kronos questioned from behind him.

Methos turned to face him and replied, "Yes."

Kronos walked into the tent slowly wearing the same smile he had been earlier and asked, "Did something else happen with the girl?"

Methos met his brother's eyes and considered his reply carefully, "Yes, but it was a simple display of power." Kronos' eyes hardened as Methos continued, "It was only a simple kiss brother. Nothing more then that."

Kronos stepped closer, put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled, "I believe you." Methos sighed inside, and replied to Kronos' smile with one of his own. "Don't worry," Kronos continued walking away from Methos, "we share everything."

Methos watched him leave with concerned eyes. Kronos had been acting different for nearly a decade now, and he could not figure out why. After night fell, and everyone was in their tents, Crystal stepped out onto the still warm sand. She looked up at the stars, and then continued on to Kronos' tent. She peered in, and was startled to see him staring at her.

"What do you want?" he demanded coldly.

"I came to apologize for how I acted this afternoon." she stated as she took a seat across from him. Kronos raised an eyebrow as she continued, "You asked a question yet I wouldn't answer you."

He laughed and remarked, "We slaughter your village, yet you still desire to be civil. How amusing." Crystal blushed slightly, and began to tell Kronos what Methos had discussed with her, but he interrupted, "Methos already informed me of what transpired."

"Oh, then I guess I'll let you rest. It's getting late." she replied flustered.

Crystal rose, and turned to leave. How foolish it had been to think Methos kept their conversation to himself.

"Wait." Kronos said standing, and walked over to her. "Methos told me what he did. I don't want you thinking you belong to just him."

Kronos put an arm around her, and kissed her just as deep as Methos had. To her horror Crystal felt the same sensation she felt when Methos had kissed her. Kronos pulled away from her, turned, and sat back in silence. Crystal regarded him in question for a moment before she left him. She stepped into the cooling night, and was even more confused by her reactions to the two kisses. Returning to her tent Crystal let herself drop to her bed. In minutes she was asleep. Unknown to her Methos had seen her leave and return to her tent. He watched as her chest rose and fell steadily.

"You are a strange one indeed." he whispered as he turned and headed for his tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Methos and Kronos both had a hard time accepting that they had growing feelings for the girl. Methos had never felt love for an immortal before, and Kronos had never really been in love his entire life. It took four days of careful prying until Methos finally told Crystal what she was.

"If I'm immortal then I can do anything." Crystal said in amazement.

"True," Methos said cautiously observing her, "but what would you do, and where would you go?"

Crystal thought for some time before answering, "I don't know. I would love to see the ocean, but I guess I never thought of leaving the village before."

After another week passed Crystal grew costumed to being in the camp, however since being taken by the Horsemen she had died a total of five times. All five times Kronos had been on the opposite side of the blade. He was growing more and more angry with himself, and with her as his feelings for her deepened and increased.

"Brother, I grow bored!" Silas shouted from across the camp, "When will we again raid a village?"

Kronos smiled at him and replied, "We ride tomorrow at dawn."

"Do you think it wise to leave the girl here?" Caspian questioned.

"She will be fine," Kronos assured him, "She will be housed in Methos' tent while we are away."

Over the years Methos had learned to accept Kronos' decisions, but even this seemed absurd for him.

"Why my tent?" he asked with caution.

"To keep temptation away." Kronos stated.

"I don't know why you're taking your time with her. I would have taken her last week and have done." Caspian stated with a laugh.

"There lies your problem." Kronos said with a smirk, "Where's the fun if you take them too early? Fruits need time to ripen.

Methos laughed lightly and stated, "Even I don't understand you sometimes."

The next morning Methos tied Crystal to a pole in his room, and left her with a smile. She knew why they decided to bind her while they were away, but she did not understand why she could not be bound in her own tent. Six hours passed before she heard the galloping of horses, and felt the pain in her head. Several moments later Methos entered his tent wearing his mask, and untied her.

"Kronos wants to see you in his tent. Go there and wait for him." Methos said with a glow about him.

Blood was stained over most of his clothes, and splattered on his mask. Walking out Crystal saw three new prisoners were being thrown into tents by Silas and Caspian. She did not see Kronos, and continued walking to his tent. As she stepped in she found him lying motionless on his bed.

"Kronos?" Crystal called gently.

"Come in girl." he replied.

She walked cautiously further into the tent, and stood over him. Blood stained his shirt, and his mask was discarded at the foot of his bed.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

Kronos' laughter filled the tent, as he replied, "No."

Crystal stood in silence for several minutes before she turned, and picked up his mask. She started at the blood on the mask, on the floor, and on Kronos. She carried his mask to the water basin, and washed off most of the blood. Crystal looked back at Kronos to find him staring at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he sat up.

"I'm just…cleaning the blood off your mask." she answered timidly.

Smiling he rose, and walked over to her. She was afraid disrupting the blood had made him angry again, and that she was about to die for the sixth time.

Putting an arm around her he questioned, "What am I going to do with you?"

Before she could answer he turned her around to face him, and kissed her. It lasted only two seconds, but for Crystal it seemed to last hours.

Pulling away Kronos said, "Leave it."

Without another word Kronos returned to his bed, and sat down. Crystal sat the mask by the bowl of water, and grabbed the piece of cloth resting at the bottom of it. She wrung it out, and walked over to sit by Kronos. Without direction she began wiping away the blood on his face. Kronos looked at her with interest, but remained silent.

"What happened?" Crystal asked as she wiped carefully over his scar.

"We rode out, and located a village with…" he began, but Crystal cut him off.

"No, I mean how did you get your scar. I thought immortals could heal all of their wounds."

"I got this scar before I became immortal." he replied coldly.

Crystal continued her work until she had cleaned all of the blood off of Kronos' face without pressuring the subject. Once finished the two stared at each other, both feeling the same sensation.

"I should help the others with getting settled." she said lightly getting off the bed.

Kronos caught her arm, and pulled her back. Crystal lost her grip on the cloth, and it fell to the sandy floor as she was forced back on the bed. Kronos stared down at her from his position on top of her. Crystal looked into his eyes to find desire so fierce she could not look away from them.

"Kronos?" she questioned with her face growing hot.

He answered with a kiss, and Crystal could feel his desire, but he held control of himself. Kronos was slightly surprised to feel Crystal respond to his actions, and took their kiss a step further. He pressed his tongue against her lips, and after a slight moment of hesitation she allowed him to explore her mouth. With their eyes closed their minds exploded with the wondrous feeling of ecstasy. Kronos slid his hand up to her breast, and caressed her. Crystal's heart raced, and he could feel every rapid beat. She wanted him to take her, but in that precious second her mind reminded her of her village. Her eyes opened, and she starred at Kronos. Surprised by his face in such serenity her eyes closed once more, and the thoughts of her village vanished. Crystal wrapped her arms around him, and deepened their kiss. They stayed in one another's embrace for four minutes before Kronos broke away from her.

"That would be a wise idea." Kronos said sitting back, and pulled Crystal with him.

"What?" she questioned breathing hard.

Kronos gave her a small smile and stated, "Go help them settle into their tents."

"Oh, right." Crystal stammered, and walked out of his tent hurriedly.

Kronos laughed slightly as he watched her leave. He got off the bed, picked up the bloodstained cloth, and discarded it in the water basin.

"She lost control of herself already." he stated sitting back on his bed.

"From what I saw you almost lost control yourself." Methos said entering the tent.

Laughing again Kronos replied, "I'd like to see you keep control of yourself with her. She's different somehow from the others, brother."

Methos nodded and confirmed, "I know. I'm still trying to figure out why. She's just a child, yet she makes me feel like so much more."

"Will you be going further with her as well?" Kronos questioned in amusement.

"Yes, a few days from now I'll take her the furthest I can go without betraying you." Methos answered.

Nodding Kronos rose, and left the tent with Methos. After getting the new slaves into their tents Crystal returned to her tent in silence. She hated Kronos so much, but she could not deny what she felt towards him. She did not feel any desire for Silas or Caspian, but there was something about Kronos and Methos that sparked her passion. The brothers acted the same toward her as if they were one being. Tears formed in Crystal's eyes, and she wiped them away as they spilled down her face. She had never been so confused in her entire life. They had murdered her, and massacred her village, but she still felt love toward them.

Silas laughed as the new additions struggled with their work load the following day.

"How pathetic." he mused. His sight settled on Crystal carrying a load of lumber and shouted, "Girl!"

Placing the logs by a fire pit she walked over and asked, "Yes Silas?"

"You haven't been taught to fight yet," he stated throwing her a sword, "What good is an immortal that doesn't know how to wield a sword?"

Crystal grasped the sword uncertainly and asked, "Why would I need to learn how to use a sword?"

Silas' booming laughter caught the attention of Caspian, who ventured over to see what the commotion was.

"Brother, why would she need to learn how to use a sword?" Silas questioned in bursts of laughter.

Caspian shook his head and stated, "Kronos is taking his time with this one. Too much time in fact."

Both Silas and Caspian drew their swords and turned on Crystal. She took several steps back, and was almost tempted to raise the sword to defend herself.

"You're part of the game little one. Once you're in the only way out is to die or fight." Caspian said taking a swing at her.

She dodged it by mere inches as Silas continued, "And the only way an immortal can die is if someone cuts off their head."

Silas swung at Crystal next, and clipped her left shoulder. She did not respond to their words with questions, but instead readied herself for another assault. Something stirred in her blood that told her they were telling the truth, and that she had to defend herself.

Before either Silas or Caspian could make another move Methos' voice yelled in question, "What are you doing brothers?"

"Just having a little fun." Caspian replied with a smile.

"I don't think this is a fair fight for her." Methos stated simply.

Both Silas and Caspian laughed as Caspian questioned, "Since when has unfairness been a bother to you?"

Before he could interject Crystal asked, "Is what you said true? Is this nothing but a game?"

"It's a game, but if your head gets taken it's all over." Methos answered.

Crystal nodded, and brought her sword up. Silas laughed at her display, but took up a stance of his own while Caspian backed away with a smile.

"You're holding the sword wrong." Kronos' voice came from beside her.

She did not even notice he had come over to her. He took the sword, and held it up in front of him with one hand. He brought his left leg back, and shifted his body slightly.

"I doubt you'll have the strength to hold it like this so hold it with two hands. This will give you the maximum range of attack and defense." Kronos explained handing the sword back to Crystal and stood back.

Crystal took up the stance he showed her with nervousness. Soon after Silas smashed into her sword with his. Immediately her arms rung with numbness, as the force of the hit made her stumble back. Again Silas attacked Crystal, but this time she defended herself in time to save being caught off guard. She tried attacking him, but the strike was clumsy and slow. He dodged with ease, and swiped her feet out from under her. Crystal got back up in a flush of embarrassment and anger.

"I thought this was going to be fun." Silas scoffed walking away and sheathed his sword followed by Caspian.

For the first time since entering the camp Crystal felt an overwhelming hatred towards all four members of the Horsemen. She had been an ordinary girl with an ordinary life, and now she was a slave expected to work and fight. After watching Silas and Caspian leave Crystal threw down the sword, and headed for the entrance to the camp.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Kronos asked walking after her.

"I need to get out of here for a while. Go for a walk or something." she answered hastily.

Methos smiled, turned, and walked back to his tent. He knew what was going to happen next, but even though he was smiling he did not want to see it.

Kronos caught Crystal's arm and said, "I hope you haven't forgotten what your role is here."

Crystal looked back at him in surprise and answered, "No, I just need…"

"You need what I tell you to need." he said darkly, "Right now I want you to pick up that sword, and go to your tent until I send for you."

Crystal looked on at him with interest. All of the Horsemen always referred to themselves as "we", but just then Kronos said "I". Upon thinking about his words Kronos took a step away from her, and let go of her arm. Instead of continuing on her way Crystal turned back to face him.

"What," he began, "did you do?"

She was shocked into disbelief to see a look of horror on his face, and before she could question he pulled out a dagger and stabbed her through the heart. Crystal fell dead on the sand, and Kronos picked her up and carried her to his tent. Crystal woke up on Kronos' bed with a sharp pain in her chest. Sitting up she did not see Kronos, and wondered if she should remain in his tent, or return to her own. As if to answer her question Kronos entered the tent and stared at her.

"You killed me again." she said timidly with her heart beating swiftly.

Kronos said nothing as he continued to look at her. Crystal kept eye contact with him for a minute before moving from the bed. It was as if her body was being controlled by something else. She was about to walk by him when he caught her by the waist, and threw her back to the bed. He was reminded of Methos' plans for her, and wanted to see just how far he was willing to go with her. To do this he had to take her before Methos got into her head. Before Crystal could move Kronos was on top of her holding down her arms and body with his own.

"Kronos please…" Crystal stammered.

"I can feel your heart beating. I know this is what you desire." he stated bending towards her, "I made you what you are. You can't hide anything from me."

Crystal closed her eyes to keep from seeing him, but his voice rung through her senses. He felt her tremble beneath him, and in return she felt his body grow hot and hard. The seconds that passed by drove Crystal crazy. When she could not stand it any longer she arched her back to meet Kronos' lips. Kronos moved his hands rapidly, and before Crystal knew what had happened she could feel him inside her. He caressed her and made love to her for more then an hour. All the while Crystal was lost in him. They slept together until the next morning when Kronos awoke to find Crystal sleeping peacefully in his arms. A few minutes later her eyes opened, and the two stared at each other.

"I will start training you to fight, but first I want you to see Methos." he said keeping his eyes on her.

Crystal did not want to leave him, but he told her he had things to take care of. Kronos watched her as she dressed with a slight smile. This was not how he had anticipated feeling at all. He had meant to just use her like the others, but she was making him feel so much more. After she left he walked to Methos' tent to find him still in bed. One of the women slaves was grabbing her clothes, and headed out to begin her work.

"It would appear you had an interesting night as well brother." he stated sitting on the bed.

Methos moaned a sleepy reply, "If you could call that interesting." Kronos laughed as Methos rolled out of bed continuing, "From the look on your face I would wager you got to Crystal."

"Yes, you can do what you like with her now." he answered.

"But is that really what you want?" Methos asked.

Kronos smiled at him knowingly and stated, "Yes, I told you before we share everything. I want to share her with you."

Methos nodded at him, and he walked out. It was true he wanted to know her, and now that Kronos had taken her he could do what ever he wanted with her. Unlike his brother Methos was patient. He could wait, and bide his time with her. It may not be the best thing to do, but he was willing to rink it.

The following day, after a quick conversation with Methos, Crystal walked across the warm sand with a sword in her hand. It was one of Kronos' personal swords, and he had given it to her to keep. Taking up the stance Kronos had shown her two days prior Crystal faced him with determination. She wanted to prove to all of them that she could be a great immortal just like them. Little by little she was learning from Kronos and Methos what it meant to be immortal.

"I won't go easy on you girl." Kronos stated a few feet away from her. He killed her eight times before he backed away from her. "That's enough for today." he said as she staggered to her feet.

Blood had stained her clothes from top to bottom, and she held her sword with shaking hands. She was immensely tired, and in so much pain, but she wanted to keep pushing herself.

"No," she breathed, "keep coming."

Kronos regarded her, then looked up to Methos, Silas, and Caspian. Methos shrugged at him, and then he attacked her once more. Crystal five more times that day before Kronos left her. Methos walked over to her, and helped her to her feet.

"Why can't I get the hang of this?" she asked breathing hard.

Smiling Methos answered, "Kronos has had centuries of practice. You would have better luck sparing with Caspian."

Crystal sighed, and bent to pick up her sword. Methos watched her carefully, but did not move to advance on her. She bade him good-bye, and headed slowly to her tent. He almost went after her, but stopped himself at the last second.


	4. Chapter 4

Six months passed quickly for the camp. Crystal died countless times in her training with Kronos. He never went easy on her, and because of that she never landed a strike on him. In those six months Crystal only laid with Kronos once. Methos kept her away from his tent, and he never kissed her, however he spent every free moment by her side. After training one day Kronos informed the camp that they would be moving the next morning.

"Moving?" Crystal questioned openly to Methos.

"Kronos can't stay in one place for long." he informed her, "In fact I'm surprised we've stayed here so long."

"Where will we go?" she asked walking with him to a fire pit.

"We'll go where ever feels right." he answered, and left it at that.

Crystal never imagined the camp would ever move, and now that she learned it she grew nervous. She had not been away from the camp since she arrived, and the thought of venturing out frightened her. Methos observed her thoughtful face with amusement. He knew she was uncertain of moving the camp, but nothing he could do or say would ease her tension.

"Methos," Crystal questioned, "what if an immortal find us?"

"I wouldn't worry," he stated, "we can take care of anyone we come across."

Crystal remained skeptical as she finished her work, and returned to her tent. Sleep care restlessly for her at first, but she soon calmed her senses enough to drift off into a deep sleep. In his tent Methos found that sleep evaded him. He was getting too close to Crystal. So much so that he had started experiencing feelings for her.

Before the sun had even risen into the sky the next morning the camp was being disassembled. The Horsemen gave the slaves direction as they prepared for the move. When everything was ready to go the four put on their masks, and mounted their horses.

"Silas, I want you with me in the front," Kronos directed, "Methos and Caspian take the back."

That was all the direction he gave, and soon the camp was on the move. A few hours into the journey three slaves broke away from the group, and tried escaping into the desert. They only got several feet before Methos chased after them and killed all three without question. Crystal watched in shock as he galloped back to the group. She had forgotten how cruel the Four Horsemen were. Near dusk Kronos signaled for the slaves to stop. All of them, including Crystal, collapsed on the sand. They had not been given any breaks during the entire journey.

"We stop here for the night. I don't want to see any fires." Kronos stated dismounting his horse.

Methos, Silas, and Caspian followed his lead, and led their horses to a place where they could rest away from the slaves. Crystal was still breathing hard on the sand when Caspian walked over to her.

"How was the first journey for you girl?" he questioned with a slight smile.

Crystal was a bit surprised at Caspian's interest but she answered steadily, "It was tiring, but it was nice to be on the move."

Caspian laughed at her, and walked away without another word. Crystal noticed Methos and Kronos staring after him out of the corner of her eye. Over the past few weeks Crystal's eyes were beginning to open to the true strength behind Methos and Kronos' feelings for her. Kronos had begun averting his eyes when she looked at him, and Methos was spending more time with her then ever. She was also beginning to notice her own feelings towards the two men. After everyone was settled in for the night Methos and Kronos broke away from the camp.

"What do you think?" Methos questioned quietly.

After some thought Kronos replied, "I wouldn't worry too much. Caspian has never taken an interest in her before tonight."

Nodding Methos let the topic end. If Caspian wanted the girl he had the right to take her, but why now of all times was beyond Methos' understanding. Turing he gazed back towards the camp. Most of the slaves were still awake and talking amongst themselves. He wanted to see if the girl was still awake, but he had to make sure no one snuck away in the night.

"I'll be heading to the boarder of the camp," Kronos stated, "We'll arrive at the area tomorrow."

Nodding one more to his brother Kronos walked away in the opposite direction. Methos brought his mask down over his face, and folded his arms. He hated guarding the slaves at night, but it was better then loosing them to either attackers or their own dumb courage to flee. Positioned around the four corners of the camp stood one of the Horsemen. Each one hating their guard duty more then the rest, except for Caspian. He had a particularly interesting idea of how to pass the night.

In the camp Crystal was lying down on her blanket of furs staring up at the star splattered sky. She never saw the sky so full of starlight before. In the camp the light from the fires and the height of the tents always blocked out some of the light. She put her hand out as though if she could stretch enough to grasp one of those lights. Crystal passed three hours gazing into the sky as the rest of the slaves around her drifted off to sleep. She was almost asleep herself when her head buzzed with pain. Crystal shot straight up, and looked around trying to catch any glimpse of movement.

Her body was tense until she heard a familiar voice whisper to her, "A little nervous are we?"

"Caspian." Crystal sighed in relief.

Laughing slightly Caspian walked into her field of sight, "I never thought I'd hear you happy to see me."

A little embarrassed over her display Crystal looked down. It was true the two outsiders in her circle were Caspian and Silas. They hardly even gave her a glance as she walked by, and had stopped giving her orders a couple of months ago.

"Listen, I have to talk to you, but I can't do it here," Caspian whispered, "Come with me."

This caught Crystal completely off guard, and without thinking she replied, "Okay."

It was not odd to move away from the slaves, but the fact that is was Caspian asking for her got her mind thinking. He walked her into the desert for several minutes before stopping. Turing to her she could just make out his movements as he lifted his mask off of his face.

"You're more willing then you let on." he said lightly.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

Even though they had walked away from the camp they were still being as quiet as possible, but Caspian for a far different reason then Crystal's.

"Still," Caspian said ignoring her question, "I can't figure out why my brothers have taken such an interest in you."

That was when realization set in on Crystal's face, but thankfully Caspian could not see it.

Taking a step back Crystal stammered, "I…I don't know what you…"

"Don't," Caspian interrupted, "You're smarter then that. I know you are." Smiling slightly he continued, "In fact I think you're far more intelligent then you let on. I can see it in your eyes, and I know my brothers can too."

Crystal remained silent, as did Caspian. She wanted desperately to return to camp, but was afraid of what Caspian would do if she left before she was told.

Swallowing hard Crystal began, "Maybe I am smarter then I should be, but I don't know why they take an interest in me." Caspian stared at her figure in the moonlight as she continued, "I'm no where near as strong or a cunning as you, and I haven't seen the things you have."

At that moment Crystal was overcome with emotion, and turned from Caspian. She wanted to cry out and run away from the Horsemen's gaze. As these thoughts passed through her mind Caspian walked silently across the still warm sand and stood behind Crystal. Rage and ate consumed him as he stood behind her. He wanted nothing more then to take her quickening. Even if it was only a small bit of energy, and even if Kronos was so angered that he killed him in return it was better then having this girl soil the domination of the Horsemen.

"Well let's explore some of the reasons then." Caspian stated trying to repress at lease a little of his anger.

Surprised by the coldness of his voice Crystal tried to turn around, but was held fast by Caspian around her waist. Taking one of her arms he jerked it up above them, and then harshly down and back.  
At the sound of her hurtful gasp Caspian stated, "It can't be because you can handle pain." "Caspian…" Crystal began, but was cut off by Caspian, "And it certainly can't be because you can fight." Spinning her around so that she faced him he looked into her eyes and continued, "It could be because of your beauty, but who could tell when you're always in dirty rags, and your hair is around your face like that?"

Caspian used his free hand to grab a handful of her hair, and pulled her head back. "We could fix that," he whispered, "however I have another theory I want to check first."

Caspian brought his head forward and licked Crystal's neck. The feeling of his tongue on her neck made her shudder, but she remained silent.

Smiling against her flesh he stated, "That could be it."

Arousing her interest Crystal asked timidly, "What?"

"You taste sweet," he replied with his smile growing, "almost like bee's honey."

As Caspian licked her neck again Crystal's eyes moved back to the camp, and then up to the starry sky. She was about to beg Caspian to stop when one of the lights shot across the sky. Her father had told her about them before when she was younger, but she had never seen one before. He called them shooting lights, and said that if you ever see one that you should make a wish to the spirits. Crystal's eyes filled with tears as she watched the star fly across the sky, and made a wish she did not think would ever come true.

"Caspian…please…" Crystal began, but was interrupted by a sting in her head and a voice.

"Caspian." the voice said from the darkness.

Laughing lightly against Crystal's neck Caspian replied, "Methos."

Straining her eyes Crystal could just make out Methos' features. His mask was off, but she could not see the expression on his face.

"What brings you out so late?" Caspian asked bringing Crystal against him.

"I should be asking you that." Methos replied, "Can't you wait until we get to the new camp?"

Caspian laughed once more and threw Crystal to the ground. The two stared at each other for a moment before Caspian stated, "I don't want her."

Smiling at Methos Caspian walked back to his position. Crystal slowly got to her feet, and began walking back to the camp.

As she passed Methos she paused without thinking and said, "Thank you."

Before she could continue on her way Methos stopped her, "You don't need to thank me. I told you before Caspian isn't interested in you."

Anger mixed with sadness as Crystal stated quietly, "He's interested in why you and Kronos have taken such a liking to me."

Methos sighed, but let Crystal continue to the camp. He watched her disappear into the darkness, and cursed himself for his own foolishness. It was lucky for her that he had seen her leave with Caspian. It was true Caspian did not harbor the feelings for her like he and Kronos did, but that would not stop him from taking her if he wanted. Even though Caspian had every right to use her as he liked Methos had wanted to stop those intentions. He was concerned that being with the girl was not his main reason for taking her away. Sighing again Methos returned slowly to his position.

Crystal had returned to her area taking care not to make a single sound. She lingered for a moment in the faint starlight with tears running down her face. She wanted desperately to just run away into the desert, to leave everything behind, but she had no place to go. Having no idea of what else to do Crystal lay down on her furs. Despite everything that had happened, all of the thoughts in her mind, and her confusing feelings for Kronos and Methos, sleep came quickly.

The following morning came fast for everyone, and soon they were on the move once more. They paused once a few hours later for a quick rest and light meal. While Crystal ate her eyes darted around to see if Caspian was watching her, but both times she found him he was busy doing other things.

"Crystal," Kronos called to her as she finished her meal, "I hear you had a little adventure last night." Anger welled inside of her, but before she could say anything he continued, "Go to the stream further ahead and fetch some water."

Nodding a reply Crystal took the two water skins he held and walked to the small stream. She could not understand why he did not get the water himself, but surmised that he liked watching her work. The stream was a mile away from where they rested, and looked beautiful in the scorching early afternoon sun. Crystal had just finished filling the second water skin when a sudden pain flew through her mind.

Her anger renewed she turned to face whichever Horsemen had followed her, only there was no one there. Straining her eyes she could just make out the camp in the harsh sun. No one was coming, and there was no place to hide if they were trying to sneak up on her. Besides that fact she could make out all four of the Horsemen still in the camp. Crystal's eyes grew wide as her heart hammered in her chest. How she kept from screaming as she turned around and came face to face with the cause of her pain she could only imagine, and never really understood.

Standing before her was a beast of a man. He was clothed from the waist down, and had hair as black as the night sky. His face was painted much like the Horsemen's, and he was smiling eerily at her.

Back in the camp the Horsemen were conversing quietly with one another.

"We should be there by midday if we start moving soon." Silas stated.

"Good," Caspian replied, "I don't like being out in the open like this."

At this remark Kronos laughed, "What's the matter, afraid of an ambush?"

Caspian only answered with a glare. As the others talked Methos gazed around the camp. He knew the girl was out getting water, but for some reason he still looked for her. Suddenly he felt the buzzing in his head and smiled. The realization hit him as he turned his head to the direction of the stream. Crystal had not gone far enough away to trigger the sense while coming back. Instantly he spotted the cause.

"Kronos," he stated, but was cut off by him.

"I see it."

All four had thought of the same thing as they stared out across the desert; the girl was going to be killed.

The man standing before Crystal laughed at her, as she stood frozen with fear. She had never been in the presence of another immortal save for the Horsemen. Taking a step back she thought of what to do. Her thoughts stopped when the immortal withdrew a sickle from his side. She had no weapon, and knew that this man wanted to fight. Crystal took another step back before the immortal lunged at her.

Letting out a tiny scream Crystal dodged him. She grabbed one of the water skins and chucked it at the man. It broke on contact, and was enough of a distraction for her to grab the other one and run to the camp. She heard him running after her, and was certain he would catch her before she got to the camp. Looking up she saw Methos riding toward her on his horse at full speed.

"You can't interfere!" the man shouted from behind her.

Smiling Methos replied, "You never crossed blades!"

As Methos swung his sword Crystal ducked. At the pace she was running the momentum of her duck made her trip. As she looked back she could see the man's head go flying across the desert. In one strong sweep Methos had beheaded the man without so much as blinking an eye. Crystal was stunned, and her awe grew as light streams began to dance across the sand. She knew what this was, but she had never imagined it would look like this. Kronos called it a quickening. It was energy from one immortal pouring into another.

"I guess it was bound to happen eventually." Kronos said from behind her.

She watched Methos take every last bit of energy in silence. It was only when he walked back on his horse that she raised to her feet.

" Who was that?" she asked once things settled down.

"Don't know," Methos replied, "I've never seen him before."

It was left at that. Soon the camp was on the move again. They traveled for five hours in silence before Kronos stopped them a final time.

"This is where we will be staying." he stated dismounting his horse.

To Crystal the area did not look any different then their last home, but she kept silent. The slaves spent the next hour setting up the camp, and then things were back to the way they had been. Crystal felt wrongness to what she had witnessed earlier in the day. The immortal Methos killed was a complete stranger to them all, yet he still tried to kill Crystal.

These thoughts stayed with her for the rest of the day, and into the night. No matter how hard she looked at the situation everything about it was wrong. Well, almost everything. When she thought of how Methos saved her life her heart beat more quickly in her chest. The thought made her think of her wish the previous night.

As she watched the star fly across the sky she wished, without even thinking, that someone would come and rescue her from the Horsemen, and take her someplace safe. In a way her wish came true, as Methos saved her from both Caspian and the immortal. However Methos was part of the Horsemen. As the night grew darker Crystal returned to her tent.

She was exhausted from the traveling, but sleep evaded her. She kept thinking back to the immortal, and how Methos had killed him without a second thought. She supposed the immortal would have done the same thing to her if she had not run away from him, but why? Why were immortals fighting in the first place? She had asked both Methos and Kronos this before, and they both gave her the same answer. That was the way it always had been.

Crystal rolled on her side, and felt sleep take hold on her. As she drifted off to sleep she wondered what the cause for all the fighting was, or if there even was one. She still had much to learn, but knew that as long as she was with the Horsemen her questions would remain unanswered.

**To be continued…**


End file.
